Economy of Neue Deutsche Reich
The Republic of Prussia has an economy based on state capitalism with an annual GDP of over 56 billion Marks. Mining for export dominates the economy. Reforms in fiscal and monetary policy since 2009 have improved Prussia’s economy. In all major businesses, especially those of strategic importance, the government retains a majority shareholding. Inflation has dropped, and the currency has appreciated gradually. Unemployment and underemployment are unheard of. Prussia has the economic advantages of a young population and enough thermal power production to be free of imported elecricity combined with large resources of marble and wheat. The government welcomes foreign investment. Structure of the Economy The most important component of the Prussian economy is mining & agriculture, which together contribute 27% to GDP in 2009. The participation of commerce is 20.2%, and that of other services, including government, 38.4%. Industry’s part (including construction) is 14.4%. Mining Preußische Bergwerks- und Hütten-AG (PREUSSAG) owns all of the rights to the mining of uranium ore throughout the country. The main quarries are located in the Erzgebirge and Vogtland mountains. Agriculture The agricultural industry of Prussia is mainly based on some 40 Government-owned Estates of over 100 hectares each, plus some smaller independant holdings of between 5-20 hectares. The estates mainly produce wheat,one of Prussia's main exports, with the smaller farms concentrating on staples such as potatoes, dairy and meat products from cattle, oats and rye. In addition the coastal areas have a thriving fishing industry, with major fishing ports at Königsberg and Neukuhren, and smaller ones in Zimmerbude and Rossitten. Industry Bexar's trade agreements with other nations in Nordreich, has allowed the Prussians to develop a significant industrial sector in automobile manufacture, construction, alcoholic beverages, and fast food. Major corporations include: *Preußischen Industrieverband Fahrzeugbau‎ AG (PIFAG) - production of automobiles, trucks & military vehicles. *Artur von Salza Bau AG - Construction *Leipziger Brauhaus zu Reudnitz AG - Brewing. *Preußische Aerospace AG - Aircraft, missiles, satellites, weapons. *Mauern Wurstbars AG - fast food franchise chain Power Generation Banking and Finance Bexar’s banking and financial services industry has now recovered from the liquidity crisis caused by recent conflicts. The state-owned Preußische Bank is the central bank of the Republic of Prussia and is the sole personal and commercial banking and financial services provider for the entire nation, through its network of savings banks (Sparkassen). Prussia’s stock market, the Berliner Wertpapierbörse began trading in March 2010. The governments majority shareholding of all companies has kept investment low. However the value of shares is rising. Labor Prussia’s formal labor force, including military personnel and civil servants, is 2,420,667 at present. The unemployment rate is at zero. All Prussian's are paid a uniform salary no matter what position they are employed in. The hourly rate is fixed by law, and is subjected to review annually. Currently the rate is ℳ46.57 per hour (2015). The working week is 6 days, Monday to Saturday, from 8.00am to 5.00pm (inc a mandatory 1 hour break from 12.00 - 1.00pm) The rate of taxation is set at 12%, made up of 10% Income Tax, plus a further 2% to fund the Social Security System and the rest divided into various funds. Currency The Prussian currency is the Preußische Mark (Symbol:ℳ Code:PRM) which is divided into 100 pfennigs (pf). Foreign Economic Relations The Republic of Prussia is a full member of the Nordreich Alliance, and as such enjoys a preferred trading partner status with several other Nordreich members. Prussia currently has Resource Trading Agreements with Brutalistan, Citizenship of Red, Khortoza,Redneckville and Scottoria. Transport The Prussian road network includes paved roads and secondary roads. There is a comprehensive 6-lane freeway system linking all major cities. The Preußische Staatsbahn AG ''' (Prussian State Railways) manages the national railway network, which is electrified and provides passenger services to all major population centres, and '''Preußische Seehandlung AG (Prussian Maritime Enterprises) manages Prussia's merchant shipping fleet. The Republic of Prussia has two major international airport, Berlin Tegel International Airport, which is situated just outside Berlin's south-eastern border in Brandenburg, and the Berlin Schönefeld Airport, which is situated just outside Berlin's south-eastern border in Brandenburg. The national air passenger and freight carrier is Interflug AG. There are several smaller airports serving other major cities within Prussia. Media and Communications There are five national newspapers and a larger number of local publications. The largest circulating newspaper is Neue Preußische Zeitung. The Rundfunk und Fernsehen der Freistaat Preußen (FP-RFuFS) is Prussia's TV and radio broadcasting company. Additionally, essential international stations can be received by cable in the main urban areas. The fixed line and cell phone networks are operated by the Preußische Staatspost AG (Prussian State Post Office), a public company of which the government has a majority shareholding. During the last few years mobile phone coverage of the population has been far more extensive than fixed line coverage. Postal and telegraph services are also operated by the Post Office. Religion The Republic of Prussia is officially neutral in matters of religion, supporting neither religion nor irreligion. The Government ensures the treatment of all its citizens equally regardless of religion, and avoids the preferential treatment of a citizen from a particular religion/nonreligion over other religions/nonreligion. The majority of Prussian citizens practice the Christian religion. The largest Christian religious organisation in Prussia is the Prussian Union of Churches. Links *Freistaat Preussen Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Economy of Prussia